Exposure
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: The vampire court is a dangerous place for a human girl, but especially when she appeals to a certain one of them... SMC contest entry for ‘Underworld’.


Exposure

Summary: The vampire court is a dangerous place for a human girl, but especially when she appeals to a certain one of them... SMC contest entry for 'Underworld'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

AN: This is based off a small scene (or really part of a scene) and a back-story from Underworld, rather than the main storyline.

**Warning**: This piece will probably more than earn the rating.

_Steamy Movie Crossover Contest_

_Name of story: Exposure_

_Penname: EclipsedofSoul_

_Movie or TV Show: Underworld_

_Main Character Pairing: E/B_

_POV: Edward_

_To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2._

_If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page._

_Or_

_ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages._

_If you have any questions about the contest, contact them._

_Contest ends February 5, 2009_

_If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2._

--

The man stepped cautiously into our drawing room, his eyes sweeping all around him even as he tried to be polite and not stare. It was a struggle all humans battled with, not to stare at us or our surroundings, but all, as this one had, failed.

"Come Charles," My father greeted warmly, beckoning slowly with one hand whilst he stared dotingly at my mother Esme. "I cannot see you from all the way back there."

The man gulped but held his head up high and walked forwards slowly, just managing to control the stumble in his step and I suddenly found myself respecting him. Especially since I knew what he'd come here to say.

Carlisle was the head of our house, our coven, and he ruled over us like we were his real children. It made us one of the strongest covens around and very few chose to challenge us, indeed all other vampires who came across us tried to put themselves in the best light before us, to receive our graces. To be of the Cullen house was to be almost royal, and we were treated as such by the majority of our kind and all the humans we had dealings with. There were over thirty vampires in our house but there were only twelve of us in the inner circle, the ones trusted most by Carlisle and each other. As much as Carlisle treated us like a family it was still a hierarchy and some vampires found it difficult to adjust to that. Apart from us in the inner circle, we trusted no-one else.

I cocked my head as the man approached Carlisle, still holding his head high. I smirked across at Alice, my sister, and the only other person who could possibly know what was about to happen. Jasper, her husband and my brother, sat next to her and he smiled back at me as Alice whispered in his ear, obviously reading the emotions of me and Alice, plus this human man.

"Carlisle," The man named Charles began as he stopped in front of my father's throne-like chair. Taking a deep breath the man continued and I found my respect for him non-wavering; usually I did not hold much attention to mortals but this one was brave. "Carlisle I have come with my utter grievances. I could not raise your money in time and for this I deeply apologise."

I watched as this proud man spilled his secret to my father and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. This man worked hard and devotedly; he did not deserve to have been thrust into our world.

"I made my offer under the agreement of repayment Charles," My father said smoothly but there was a soft edge to his voice. Carlisle was very compassionate and many people wondered how he'd become head of this powerful and, viewed as, ruthless coven. But the truth was very simple; Carlisle didn't like to be lied to and he definitely didn't like anyone hurting his family. When these things happened, all hell could break loose. "Is there a reason for this failure? I was under the belief you would be able to repay me."

"I would have, should have been able to." Charles said bravely, squaring his shoulders and I couldn't help the growl that unleashed from my chest as Charlie thought his next words. "William Black thwarted my attempts to find work. I could not gain employment and therefore could not raise your money."

"Calm, my sons." Carlisle said quietly to me and my brothers as we tensed at the sound of one of _their_ names. "It sounds like you did all your due to repay me Charles." He continued and I felt sorry for my father then as his thoughts gave away his reluctance to do what he had to do next. "But you know the rules. If the debt cannot be repaid then something must be given in place of that debt."

Charles opened his mouth to try to plea and I felt for him and his honest thoughts.

"However," Carlisle continued. "In this case I would be willing to take only something for a temporary basis, to make sure you double your efforts to repay the debt. As after all it was not truly your fault that you could not repay me."

"T-thank you Carlisle." Charles stuttered, his relief getting to his calm facade.

"What do you think my children? What should we safe-keep for Charles here?"

Carlisle's words were opened to all of us but his eyes flitted to me and Alice subtly, telling us to find what we could. It was a very simple process; I would read the mortal's thoughts and pick an item or precious commodity then send the thought to Alice to see whether it would get the desired effect from our prey. We'd done this many times and as we started now I got the most peculiar feeling, like something was about to change drastically.

Charles' thoughts were fairly basic and as he thought of what he could offer he saw only two things, his house, which he was most willing to give, or his daughter, which he most certainly wasn't. As I read the thoughts of his daughter, Alice suddenly gasped and my eyes bolted to hers as I watched the vision as she experienced it. As soon as it had finished her eyes snapped up to mine and grinned devilishly. I wasn't quite sure what to think after what I'd just seen so I was too slow to stop my sister.

"Carlisle," Alice sing-sang happily. "I've decided, I know exactly what we can look after for Mr Swan."

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle smiled warmly at her as his eyes flashed to my frozen figure, worry now coursing though his mind at whatever must have happened between the two of us. "And what would that be?"

"I believe that Miss Isabella should come stay with us."

"Miss Isabella?" Esme asked softly as Charles let out a wrangled cry and the rest of the circle sat up interestedly.

"Carlisle please," Charles begged, all pride gone now as he worried for his daughter. "Anything but her."

"Is there anything else?" Carlisle asked sharply, his voice cutting off the man's pleas.

"No," Alice said, meeting my eyes as she answered. "This is the way it's meant to be. She is the only thing any of us will require."

I couldn't help the growl that snarled from my chest as Emmett and Garrett's thoughts about requirements she could fill assaulted me.

Esme's face lit up at my reaction and Carlisle smiled knowingly, Eleazar laughed whilst the rest looked intrigued. Charles' head spun between all of us but the thought was beginning to settle in that he had no choice.

"We will expect your daughter tomorrow at twilight Charles." Carlisle commanded. "And we will re-negotiate the terms of our agreement."

Charles nodded and then bowed quickly before hurrying from the room. Even with all the curiosity of my family I still felt his saddened thoughts.

"He cares a great deal for her." Jasper said softly as the door shut behind Charles.

"So? Are we supposed to care about mortals now?" Rosalie snapped, lounging back in her chair as Emmett moved from his to settle on her armrest.

"I am merely stating a fact." Jasper replied smoothly.

"We shall treat her well then." Esme said. "If she is to only spend a short time with us then we will give her such a time."

"It would be nice to dote on her as one would a daughter," Tanya said agreeably. "It has been such a long time since a mortal girl was in our house. It would be nice to have her as if a doll, to play out our maternal instincts."

"She will not be a play thing." I growled, my voice low and harsh.

"Not for us, at least." Garrett guessed laughingly as Kate settled into his lap.

"Do you desire her Edward?" Kate asked coyly, snuggling into her mate's arms.

"Simply from exposure to his thoughts?" Carmen asked, astounded.

"We shall soon number thirteen, our family will." Alice announced, revealing what she'd seen when I'd read Charles' thoughts to the rest of our family.

There was silence from everyone as her words settled in and as my eyes met hers she replayed her vision back to me, showing me one of my most sacred dreams becoming reality. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I thought of Miss Isabella Swan.

"Yes," I murmured. "We soon will."

"Congratulations, my son." Carlisle said as he reached for my hand, the others nodding their agreement as we shook. "Now we must just wait for twilight tomorrow, before the next chapter of all our lives begin."

-o-

"They will be here soon!" Alice sang as she danced into my room, Jasper following behind her.

"I know."

"Will you not come and greet them? Father has asked all of us to be present." Jasper said, sensing my hesitancy.

"Of course." I stood immediately and followed them out of the room, trying my best to conquer my feelings and to ignore Alice's mental chants of what was about to happen.

I wanted this, wanted her and I'd gotten it all from a thought from her father. Carlisle had explained to me, long ago after the two of us had become three when he'd met Esme, just how mating worked between vampires. And I'd seen it enough in my brothers and sisters to know. There was one mate for you, and only one, and when you met they completed you. Your mate was like another half of your soul, only you never realised it wasn't there until you met them.

I had waited for my mate for a long time, over a hundred years, and I was worried that what I wanted from her maybe too much for her to give. Especially as she was still human. After all, I was a man and I had desires that had been left untended for far too long. But if she was truly to be my mate then she would take what I wanted her to, and if not, then she was just a mortal that I could have some fun with. It would be my first time, as I usually found such endeavours disgusting, but my brothers said it was actually very refreshing to use a human that way.

"She will be safe with us Charles." I heard my father say as we approached and even from here I could feel the sheer intensity of his thoughts.

"Jasper," I said quietly, sudden worry for my brother coursing through me; his control over extreme emotions was still hesitant and it usually caused adverse reactions in him, and then projected them to the rest of us. "Perhaps you should stay away tonight. I can hear him from here and if he's-"

Alice gasped as another vision assaulted her sight and I growled furiously as I watched it. Reigning in my temper I watched as Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him back hurriedly.

"We'll stay away," She said quickly, pushing Jasper behind her as I fought for control. "Tell Carlisle, give our excuses and we will see you in a few days."

They turned and were gone and I took deep breaths that even though I didn't need, still relaxed me. Then I walked purposefully into the room where the rest of my family were standing around Charles and his human daughter.

"My apologies," I said smoothly as my family turned at my entrance. "Alice and Jasper beg their forgiveness also but they were unavoidably detained."

Carlisle nodded swiftly at my use of one of our code phrases, letting him know Alice had had a vision and had left because of it. He then turned his attention back onto Charles and the young girl and I let her capture mine as well.

She was beautiful, with long mahogany hair that seemed to glint red when the light touched it just right. Her skin was pale, enough so to almost rival ours and I wondered what kept her inside so much whether it was by choice or by force, and if it was choice what activity she occupied her time with. Her limbs seemed smooth and slender to me although most of her was covered by her dress. I was standing behind her so I could not see her eyes, but there were other views to occupy my gaze with until I was blessed with that treat.

Carlisle refined the terms of his agreement with Charles, giving him a month to repay his debt during which time Isabella would stay with us. Esme and Tanya were pleased to have someone they would be able to mother, as both had very strong maternal instincts; Isabella would be well looked after here, better probably than when she was with her father.

"I know you will take good care of her Carlisle," Charles managed but I knew he was close to breaking. "Isabella will be no trouble to you and she will do anything you ask of her." A quick look was shared between the two and I couldn't help the smirk on my face as my thoughts wandered. Emmett and Garrett both sent me their thoughts on his wording as well, which for the first time ever did not repulse me. In fact it was probably encouraging. "And I will return as soon as I can."

"I have given you your time Charles. If you return before that then we will of course honour our word." Carlisle said smoothly although his thoughts reassured me that if Bella was my mate, as we all thought after Alice's vision, then that would not be the case.

"Thank you." Charles murmured before turning to his daughter and kissing her gently on the cheek. "Be safe my girl," he whispered into her ear, unaware that we could all hear him. "Look after yourself but do whatever you can to please them. They are good people and you should feel fortunate for this opportunity. But I will come for you as soon as I am able."

He drew back and looked her in the eyes and she mustered up a smile for him, although the effort visibly cost her. Charles turned on his heel then and walked out the door quickly, leaving Isabella to what he thought was our tender mercy. I wasn't quite sure he'd approve of my plans for his daughter.

"You must be hungry dear," Esme said softly. "Is there anything we can get for you?"

Isabella looked about the room with bewildered eyes and seemed to shrink in on herself slightly. It was then that I first tried to read her thoughts, and felt nothing. I frowned and tried again but still to no avail; her thoughts were hidden from me.

"Now, now Esme dear," Carlisle said jovially. "Let us not frighten or overwhelm the poor dear. May I suggest introductions first? I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He announced sweeping his arm between himself and Esme. "We have a large family here Miss Isabella but the only people you need worry about are the ones I introduce to you. Next we have Tanya here, my sister, and her family, Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Garrett. Then we have my children Rosalie and Emmett, Edward who is behind you and Alice and Jasper who could not be here I am afraid."

She nodded to each one of them in turn before slowly coming around to face me. Her brown eyes widened as she met my stare openly and I heard her gasp slightly before she spun back around to face Carlisle, her face flushed.

I couldn't help but grin at her reaction to me and that grin widened when Kate smirked at me and added her thoughts to my own, sending me her opinion. It seemed like it was possible that I might not be the only one out of the two of us infatuated.

"Shall I show you to your room dear?" Esme asked calmly, walking towards Isabella slowly. She nodded her head and went with Esme and Tanya as they led her from the room. They passed right by me and I couldn't help but breathe her scent in deeply, making venom pool in my mouth. She smelled absolutely delicious.

I had long since conquered my need and thirst for human blood, one of the very few of my kind to do so and the only one here to have managed it apart from Carlisle. I was very proud of that fact and it would remain so, even as Carlisle lectured me to be careful in my head; I would not hurt Isabella.

Now all I had to do was wait the few hours before I could see her; before I could claim her.

-o-

She was still awake at midnight, pacing in her room as the rest of my coven prepared to leave for the night. The local forest was to be privy to a travelling circus passing through and Carlisle had allowed that if any of us could lure away a human they may feast upon them, if not they must eat our usual food source; whatever animal we could find. I had hunted earlier, wanting as much precious time to be alone with Isabella as possible.

It was probably not very moral of me to just walk into her bedchambers in the middle of the night but the things I planned on doing were even more immoral so I just smirked and entered as I heard my last coven member leave.

She jumped back immediately as I closed the door quietly, letting the sound of the lock vibrate around the room as I turned to face her. She was dressed in a white nightgown with short sleeves and buttons running all down the front. I could tell that she was wearing nothing beneath it.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered as I stared at her unabashedly.

Venom pooled in the back of my mouth again and I knew my eyes must be black as I looked over at her. She gasped and stumbled backwards but her heartbeat had sped up along with her breathing and I knew her body was responding to me. It was just her mind that was putting up a fight.

"You should leave." She whispered.

"Do you want me too?" I purred and she sucked in another breath.

She turned and tried to run to her bathroom, to somewhere that resembled safety but I caught her before she managed to take three strides. My hands gripped her waist securely, although loose enough that I would not bruise her, and I brought her back against me, her body flush with mine. She gasped at my movement and arched back against me giving me a lovely view of her chest before she stood still. I bent my head and ran my nose along her neck through her hair and inhaling deeply. Her heartbeat sped up even more and I felt her stiffen but she made no move to push away.

"You smell divine, love." I whispered against her skin, the endearment coming naturally to my lips.

"T-thank you." She muttered, lulling her head to the side and giving me greater access.

"You never answered my question." I stated as my hands began to move over her hips, rubbing soft circles as my nose reached her jaw.

"Q-qu-question?" She gasped, her body pushing itself back into mine.

"Do you Isabella," I purred her name. "Want me to leave?"

"You should," She whispered. "No man should be in here with me..."

"But?"

"I don't want you to leave." Her voice was so quiet a human would definitely not have heard it.

My lips twitched into a smile as a possible meaning of her words sunk into my mind, which had been previously occupied with deciding what I wanted from her, precisely.

"Me to leave?" I asked. "So if another man were to come in here..."

"I would be screaming and fighting." She said breathlessly.

"Good." My possessiveness of her was stirring deep inside of me and to hear that she would not take this from any other only added to it. "But you ran from me." I stated before my lips found the soft skin at her throat.

"I was-was surprised." She gasped, arching her body delightfully under mine. "You're a man and men aren't... aren't allowed... I didn't expect for you to..."

"There are many things that I will give to you that you will not expect." I whispered into her ear as my tongue traced her lobe.

"Oh..."

"Would you like that?"

"Yes Edward."

I growled at her use of my name, a fire running through me at the sound of her breathy voice and I spun her around quickly, not even letting her recover before my lips crushed hers. She squealed against me but threw herself into the kiss as soon as she realised I wasn't stopping. My mouth took hers greedily, slanting across hers and adding different pressure as she moved against me. My hands buried themselves into her hair, twisting the silken strands around my fingers. She gasped against me as I tugged her head to move the right way and I took the opportunity to push my tongue into her hot mouth.

Her mouth ripped back from mine as she took in body-wracking breaths of air but I couldn't keep my lips off of her precious skin so my kisses just transferred to her neck. She was gasping against me helplessly, her tiny hands clutching at my shoulders, her mouth next to my ear and I heard every delectable sound that emerged as I kissed her.

"Edward..." She moaned and I closed my eyes tightly, begging for control as the temptation to just throw her on the bed and ravish her grew.

Her fingers reached up and twisted themselves into my hair before tugging my head up and then her lips were on mine, causing me to groan as she licked her tongue along my lips. Inexperienced as she must be she seemed to be quite the vixen around me. I opened my mouth and quickly claimed control over her tongue, not wanting her to hurt herself by dragging her tongue across my razor sharp teeth. She moaned as I dominated the kiss, my tongue twining and pushing against hers. Her hands fisted in my hair and I could feel her body taut against mine, her every curve exaggerated against my hard planes.

"Please." She gasped as again she had to withdraw for air, something that would probably rapidly annoy me if she didn't give me instant access to wherever else I wanted my lips to be.

"Please what, love?" I whispered as I carefully dragged my teeth along her jaw.

"I need... I need..." She hissed as one of my hands gently cupped her breast. "Oh..."

"You didn't finish your sentence love." I smiled against her cheek as both my hands gently cupped her breasts, squeezing slightly as she arced up into me.

She moaned helplessly, her fingers digging into my shoulder and scalp as her hands scrabbled for purchase, anything to hold herself down. Her hurried breaths expelled right by my ear and the feeling of her hot breath sent shivers down my spine. My fingers pressed into her warm, soft flesh again, a little harder, and she whimpered causing me to swallow a mouthful of venom.

But this was not nearly enough and I wanted so much more from her. I wanted to hear her scream my name as I pleasured her beyond anything she'd ever imagined. I wanted to feel her soft, hot skin against my cold marble as I explored every inch of her naked body. I wanted to be the one who showed her all the pleasures of the body and just what two bodies working together could make you feel. But above all of that, I wanted to be the only one who ever gave her any of those experiences, who ever saw her as she was, the only one who she would ever ask to pleasure her.

"Bella..." I whispered, the name just appearing in my mind and she moaned loudly at the sound of it. "Bella love, I have waited so long for you-"

"For me?" She whispered, stumbling backwards to stare up at me in shock.

"Yes, love," I whispered trailing my fingertips along her cheek. "Only you. You are my mate, I feel it, and I've waited so long to find you."

"M-mate?"

"Yes," I grinned at her, showing all my sharp white teeth but she didn't flinch back or even look afraid. "You know I am something different, everyone does. But whereas they all shy away from us you don't, you seem intrigued by us, as if you wish to live our life. I've been watching you all evening love, and somehow, even though your mind is blocked to me, I still know what you've been thinking. It's in the way you move and in this feeling at the back of my head, like I know you..."

"Is that why... I'm drawn to you?" She asked timidly, her hand coming up to mirror the position of my own and stroking my cheek. "Why I've... I've..."

"You've what love?" I asked as I pulled her hips up against mine, bringing our bodies flush together.

"Dreamt of you." She barely whispered and I only just heard her.

"You've dreamt of me?" I whispered, my awe coming through on my voice. All humans desired us in part, our beauty was part of the lure to them but very few actually followed through on their instant thoughts when seeing us; the instinctual fear was too strong.

"I've seen you," She carried on, her voice still low and barely audible, even for me. "At the town, at night... I would see you and then... w-watch you and then my dreams..."

"What happens in your dreams love?" I purred seductively and I smelt her arousal as she shivered from my tone.

"T-things I'm n-not supposed to t-think about." She stuttered as my hands started to massage her skin at her neck and rubbing circles at her hip.

"Things you wish for us to do?" I whispered against her ear, letting my lips enunciate the words against her lobe.

"Ed-Edward..."

"I wish for us to do many things." I growled as my hands took her in a firmer grip, my animalistic possessiveness rearing its head as the result of her words. My sudden actions didn't seem to surprise or shock her, in fact the smell of her arousal thickened. "And we shall do them all, starting tonight but for every night after."

"Yes..." She moaned helplessly, her hand clutching my cheek and bringing my head round to hers. "Yes Edward." She whispered against my lips as she kissed me.

I groaned into her and took her mouth again, my tongue thrusting into her wet cavern and pushing hers into submissiveness. Our kiss deepened and hurried, both our bodies responding to our mouths interaction. I pulled her against me tighter, my hands roaming all over her and soon the only thing I could think was to hear more of her moans to feel more of her. I needed more than this; I needed to feel her bare flesh.

Forcing my hands up in-between us as we continued our furious kiss, Bella managing to draw air in between our lips movements, I placed my hands over the top of her nightgown, just under her chin. With one easy tug I ripped it all the way down the middle, causing it to hang limply off her shoulders as the dress became a cloak for her.

She gasped and I pulled backwards away from her, letting my eyes travel down her naked form. Her skin was pale and smooth, looking almost luminous in the dim lighting of her room, her breasts were full and round with red rosy nipples, her stomach flat and leading down to the dark curls that protected her womanhood. I took deep ragged breaths as I skimmed her body, mine reacting fiercely at the sight, especially of the way the top of her thighs glistened in the light. I knew if I put my hands down there I would find her wet for me, her arousal seeping from her glorious core. I felt myself harden even more at just the thought and placated myself with the promise to do just that later as I looked back up at my Bella.

"You are beautiful," I whispered adoringly and I watched as her muscles relaxed slightly, the tenseness leaving her body. "Let me touch you."

She barely had time to nod before my hands were upon her, starting at her collarbone before working my way down. I went slowly, savouring each feel of her skin and paying close attention to her reactions as I trailed a path downwards. Her breathing was deep and ragged but some spots would cause her to suck in more breath, such as the underside of her breasts, or to stop breathing at all, such as her nipples.

"Breathe Bella." I whispered, my voice so low it was almost a vibration as I tweaked her peaked nipples between my fingertips.

She sucked in a deep breath, heaving so deep her breasts were pushed even further into my hands, and then let it out in an exhale that sounded more like a gasp. I chuckled at her, a deep adoration of her being starting somewhere inside of me but before my mind could fully probe this new attachment to her other thoughts of where I could be touching next invaded. My fingers danced their way down over her stomach, her muscles jumping in reaction under my touch and I skimmed ever lower. As I reached the top of her thighs, her breaths were almost coming on top of one another and my own breathing was raspy and frayed.

"I will show you so much," I whispered to her, the possessiveness rearing in me and telling me that I needed to say out loud what I would give to her; what only I could give to her. "I will bring you such pleasure..."

"Please..." She whimpered and my fingers brushed through her curls, finding the hidden lips beneath.

She bucked against me helplessly and I growled in pure animalistic pleasure, her motion sending my primal lusts into overdrive. Her juices were dripping over my hand and I couldn't restrain myself any longer, letting my finger push up into her.

"Ed-" Her cry died on her lips as mine assaulted hers, my finger withdrawing and then pushing back in again. I mirrored my tongue's movements to my finger's as she opened her mouth to me in a moan.

I couldn't describe the feelings that were pulsing through me as Bella clutched at my shoulders, kissing me thoroughly whilst allowing me to have my way with her. Her hands, although lacking the strength of mine, clung to me insistently, grounding herself to me as I gave her pleasure she had never felt before. Her mouth acquiesced to mine even as she initiated the kisses and moves. But the warmth of her mouth was nothing compared to the raw heat of her core. My finger felt as if it was in a vat of molten lava, softly enveloping me whilst drowning me in a ferocious need. I slipped another finger inside of her and we both moaned in utter pleasure.

She was weeping onto my fingers freely now, my soft rhythm causing her constant stimulation. I knew she was close but I did not want her first time – our first time – to be by just my fingers. Withdrawing slowly I also eased my lips from hers, staring down into her eyes with intensity I had never felt before.

"Isabella." I murmured as she stared right back at me. "I want to take you, to claim you as my own. But I will not do so without your permission. Or without warning that once I have you I will never let you go. If you give yourself to me, you are giving yourself to me for eternity."

"Forever...?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on hers and watching as her thoughts flew through her mind. True, I couldn't read her mind, not her thoughts in the way that I could others, but I could read her. So many emotions flitted across her face but in less than two seconds she had her answer for me. But first she asked a question of her own.

"If I'm yours..." She started timidly and her eyes looked downcast, away from me, so I hooked my fingers under her chin and pulled her head up gently, silently encouraging her to continue. "Does that mean... you'll be... mine?"

The biggest smile I had ever smiled in my entire time of existence spread across my face and I answered by repeating her own word back to her.

"Forever."

She smiled in reply and our lips met in a brief chaste kiss. That didn't last long when her tiny hands lifted up to my shirt, trying to find some way to my skin. I growled deep in my throat, my inner most primal desires shooting to the surface, and moved. Before she even had time to react she was completely naked lying in the middle of her bed. Her eyes widened in shock as she registered what must have happened and then went even wider as she saw that I was without my shirt and currently undoing my breeches.

Another second and I was completely naked and hovering over her, keeping my weight from crushing her as I leant on my arms. My eyes gazed over her hungrily and I was eternally grateful that I would be able to remember this for always. When I reached her face I saw it flushed with her eyes darting away from mine.

"You can look at me, love." I whispered seductively, my voice low and purring. "You can look at all of me. I am the only man you will ever see this way."

Her eyes snapped back up to mine and as I smiled encouragingly at her she slowly looked down, her face flushing even more as her gaze dipped lower. Her scent of arousal hit me again and my nostrils flared as she gazed upon my erect member.

"This will hurt love," I murmured as I gently nudged her legs apart, her willing pliant body obeying me instantly. "I would not have it so but that is the way of things." She nodded although I knew her knowledge of such things was little, if not non-existent. "But I will give you such pleasure." And with that I thrust into her in one deep stroke.

She screamed and bucked up into me instantly, her body seizing mine in an iron-like vice. I groaned against her as I was lost into her hot, tight core. Her body remained tense and even though I wanted too I did not move my hips, instead sucking her neck sensually, and slowly making my way downwards. After a moment of pure agony for me she relaxed and hesitantly rocked her hips against mine. As much as I wanted to I could not go slowly. She was my mate, I knew this deeply within me, but I had waited so long for her and she felt so right that I could not control myself. Pulling back out I thrust into her deeply, sheathing myself fully inside her again.

She screamed again but not entirely out of pain and the sound was like music to my ears. Her hands wrapped themselves around me wherever they could, my shoulders, my neck, my hair, and I finally reached her breasts with my mouth. Taking one of the plump beauties into my mouth I suckled against her greedily as my hips rocked against her in a quick rhythm. She was responding more now that I had set a steady pace and I relished in very gasp, whimper and mewl that escaped her mouth. The mewls were definitely becoming my favourite, high-pitched and keening as they were.

Gradually her hips began to rock back into mine, meeting my thrusts hesitantly at first, and then more confidently once she adjusted to the rhythm. My hips couldn't help but pick up pace and my member speared deeper inside of her.

"Edward!" She screamed and I growled in approval, thrusting harder into her.

I knew I had to be careful, she was still mortal and so very, very breakable, but I could push her as far as I could, giving myself the greatest pleasure in the process.

My hands slipped down from her hips and caught behind her knees, jerking them upwards so her feet were flat against the bed and changing the angle at which I hit into her. She screamed again and her fingernails raked over my shoulders, trying to dig in but unable to find purchase. Her breaths were nothing but a collective sigh now, they were coming so fast and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"More." I whispered into her breast, my lips surrendering their hold on one and transferring to the other.

"Anything." She mewled, her keening cries over increasing my need.

I pushed harder knowing that she was almost at her limits but that my need for her was nowhere near satisfied. I flicked at her nipple and lifted her behind, bringing her down on me as I thrust but still it wasn't enough. For me. Bella came with a loud cry of my name and her walls clamped around me tightly but the sensations weren't enough for me. My growl mingled with her screams and my vamprical senses took over.

She was my mate, who was here to please me as I was her. And she was mine forever.

Without thinking I bit down, hard, into her breast, her sweet blood flooding into my mouth as my venom poured into her. Her scream died on her lips as I took them in mine, kissing her brutally as I let myself go, pounding into her with reckless abandon, her body only surviving because of my lifeblood which spread within her.

My hands stole all over her, memorising her warm flesh as I knew it would not be that way for much longer. Her smooth, soft skin gave way beneath my hard planes and I thrilled in the feeling of her moulded against me. And still I kept thrusting, but feeling my end near as she bucked against me helplessly, a result of the venom or its effect strengthening her I didn't know but I didn't care.

A rushing feeling was hitting me like a tornado, whipping my body into a frenzy and I could do little but concentrate on the feel of her. I thrust wildly, grunting her name into her neck and pulling her as tight to me as possible and then I came. Lightning exploded through me as I released into her, the speed and intensity of it causing my entire body to shake. With a last whisper of her name I pulled myself out of her and collapsed, facing the ceiling as my body calmed.

"Mine." I growled, turning back to face her, half leaning over her as I watched her body. She jerked and bucked in all her naked glory as the venom took hold and my eyes took her in greedily. "Mine forever."

I caressed her cheek softly and settled in to watch as she was transformed into my mate.

-o-


End file.
